


all's fair in love and cooking competitions

by fleurting



Category: To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Banter, Competition, Cooking, Flirting, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: Lara Jean, John Ambrose, and Peter have a cooking competition.
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky/John Ambrose McClaren/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	all's fair in love and cooking competitions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).



“Why a cooking competition? Why not a baking one?”

_“Because,”_ said Lara Jean, “a baking competition wouldn’t be fair. I’d obviously win.”

“You’ll probably still win.”

“I dunno,” Peter replied, “cooking and baking are different.”

“Sure. But Lara Jean will still win because she’s great at everything.” John Ambrose beamed at Lara Jean. 

“Kiss-ass.”

John Ambrose winked at Peter. “You know it.”

“What do we get if we win?” asked Peter. 

“My undying love and devotion?” Lara Jean suggested. 

“Just yours? Or Peter’s too?”

“C’mon, man, you know you already have it.”

“Boys, let’s stop flirting and get to work.” 


End file.
